Daily Task
Main Opening the "Daily Task" window showcases a collection of different activities that you can perform on a daily basis that give you rewards mainly in the form of silver and also in points that you can accumulate (as illustrated on the Daily Task meter on the right hand side of the window) to get further rewards when you reach a certain amount. Daily Task Interface ' ' Above is a basic set up of the interface. Upon opening the window you are presented with 5 randomly generated "tasks" that you can do for silver and rack up points towards the the Daily Task meter on the right hand side. The main features will be explained below. Take note that each player is only entitled to 10 tasks per day, so you will have to make the most of them to get to 150 points. The "Refresh" button is used to reshuffle the tasks and get a new random set generated. Each player is given 1 free Refresh daily, and each succeeding one costs 10 Gold/Coupons. Available Tasks There are 8 different tasks available: *Realms - Challenge the Realms (Winning is not required to trigger) *Clear Stage - Do missions (Either manually or through auto-battle) *Refine Ninja Tool - Refine your Equipment *Arena - Engage in arena battles *Janken - Play Janken at the Tavern *Fortify Ninja Tool - Fortify your Equipment *Double Reward - Spend Gold or Coupons Twice *Boost Summoned Beast - Boost your Summon (Either through silver, gold or scroll) Tasks come in 4 different "Tiers": *'White' - 1 time. Reward is 2 points and 10000 silver *'Green' - 2 times. Reward is 3 points '''and '''20000 silver *'Blue' - 3 times. Reward is 4 points and 30000 silver *'Purple' - 4 times. Reward is 6 points and 40000 silver There are 3 "'Target Task"'s''' for bonus points:'' Explanation: Target Tasks are randomly generated and come in 3 tiers as illustrated below. Complete the specified tasks and you will be rewarded with the associated Bonus Points. *One task to complete - +20 points *Two task to complete - +30 points *Three task to complete - +45 points Rewards ' ' To accumulate the maximum of 150 points, you need to have at least 7 purple, 2 blue and a gold reward for 151 points. The rewards are: Lvl 0-49 rewards: *'15 points - Lv.2 Silver Cards*2' *'30 points - Coupon*2' *'45 points - Lv.6 Silver Cards*2' *'60 points - Channeling Scroll*2' *'75 points - Medium Potency Pill*3' *'90 points - Common Material Chest' *'105 points - Treasure Talisman' *'120 points - Coupon*8' *'135 points - Treasure Talisman*3' *'150 points - Hokage Proof*1' NOTE: Since it says X2 beside the reward name, you get twice the number of the reward. So with that "Coupon*2" you basically get 4 coupons, and vice versa. As of yet, I've never seen that X2 change. Lvl 50-69 rewards: The rewards are: *'15 points - Lv.3 Silver Cards*2' *'30 points - Coupon*2' *'45 points - Lv.7 Silver Cards*2' *'60 points - Channeling Scroll*2' *'75 points - Medium Potency Pills*4' *'90 points - Common Material Chest*5' *'105 points - Treasure Talisman*1' *'120 points - Coupon*10' *'135 points - Treasure Talisman*4' *'150 points - Hokage Proof*1' Lvl 70-89 rewards: The rewards are: *'15 points - Lv.4 Silver Cards*2' *'30 points - Coupon*3' *'45 points - Lv.8 Silver Cards*2' *'60 points - Channeling Scroll*4' *'75 points - Medium Potency Pill*5' *'90 points - Common Material Chest*7' *'105 points - Treasure Talisman*2' *'120 points - Coupon*15' *'135 points - Treasure Talisman*5' *'150 points - Hokage Proof*1' Lvl 90-?? rewards: The rewards are: *'15 points - Lv.5 Silver Cards*2' *'30 points - Coupon*5' *'45 points - Lv.9 Silver Cards*2' *'60 points - Channeling Scroll*5' *'75 points - Big Potency Pill*3' *'90 points - Common Material Chest*10' *'105 points - Treasure Talisman*3' *'120 points - Coupon*20' *'135 points - Treasure Talisman*6' *'150 points - Hokage Proof*1'